Knightfall
by Emerald Kigo
Summary: NOTHING TO DO WITH BATMAN After a traumatic breakup in friendship between Kim and Ron KP starts taking missions on alone. She gets in over her head only to be rescued by her knight in shinning...err...emerald armor. Short Prolouge, chapters will be longer
1. Chapter 1

Knightfall

Chapter 1

So long, he had dreamed about that moment for so long and when he finally had it Ron realized that he truly never would. He was holding his best friend since kindergarten in his arms, the girl who he risked his life for time and again just to show her that he could be more than just a bumbling buffoon to her. Their lips were touching, pressing together as the music played in the background in a sweet, gentle kiss. Problem was, he could feel her salty tears as they started to fall as a few streamed down to their lips as she tilted her head. There was no passion in the girls kiss, just sadness and defeat that mirrored in her eyes as she pulled away a bit and looked up at the blonde haired boy.

"Ron...why aren't you kissing back?" Kim asked, a torrent of emotions reflecting in her green eyes as she looked up into the blonde's blue orbs.

"No Kim...why are you doing this?" Ron asked, his voice betraying the hurt he was feeling over believing that the girl he loved so much was just using him to make herself feel better after the whole Eric incident only hours earlier. He knew that if he let himself give in then both teens would be hurt even more than they are now. "You don't love me like that KP...I can tell by the way you kissed me...Your just hurting right now and this is going to help. Your just going to wake up in the morning and regret kissing me."

"No Ron, that's not true." Kim whispered, the two not noticing the other students stopping to look over at them.

"Yeah KP, it is." Ron sighed, "I...I love you KP, I always have and this...I've dreamed about it for so long. I know you though KP...I...know you."

"You don't love me." Kim said, her voice in a monotone as she glared at the blonde haired boy. "If you even cared a little you wouldn't be embarrassing me like THIS! Do you THINK I'd kiss you if I didn't mean it? Do YOU! I'm the head cheerleader and you're the school loser, I just killed my rep for YOU and this is how you act?"

"Goodnight Kim." Ron sighed turning away from the red haired girl as he started walking toward the exit with his shoulders slumped.

"Ron..." Kim said, her voice trembling as the blonde kept walking. Screaming, half sobbing, "Damn it Stoppable if you walk away from me our friendship is OVER!"

"So be it then." Ron said as he pushed the door open a bit before turning to look at the trembling girl as tears ran down his own face. What she said was true, he was the school's loser and no one would argue the point, not even himself. He was actually surprised that their friendship lasted as long as it did as it was. "Goodbye KP." Ron whispered but his voice easily carried over the now quite gymnasium before he walked out the door letting the door close behind him. The students left at the dance looked on in shock as the redhead stood trembling a few moments before dropping to her knees sobbing, the pain and stress of the night finally catching up to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Knightfall**

**Chapter 2**

**I don't own KP or some of the ideas or names in the story and some I do but since your here reading I'm sure you already knew that. Also, please review, I want to get better at writing and the best way I can do that is for you all to tell me what I'm doing right or wrong. Thanks much!**

A slow, steady beeping of a heart monitor filled the small sterile hospital room as two women stared down at the pale woman with a hint of green to her skin. According to one of the two women, who was the doctor who was taking care of the patient, the unconscious woman was lucky to be alive. She had suffered third degree electrical burns on a good portion of her body though at the moment you would never have known it. The strange woman laying in the bed had an extremely high healing rate, superhuman in fact, and it worked overtime to heal tithe outer damage and some of the worst injuries that was sustained from being kicked into that high voltage electrical tower. The woman's healing factor had worked so hard that it had over taxed itself and wasn't able to do much more leaving all the machines hooked up to her being the only reason she was still alive though it was the healing factor that kept her among the living until she arrived at he hospital.

"Are you sure that there is nothing else that you can do for her?" The second visitor asked wearing a blue uniform and an eye patch over one eye. She was the head of Global Justice, a global organization formed to keep tithe peace and stop the threat that terrorist was. They were also there to stop it's rival organization WE from taking over the world. Of course that would be much easier if at least a few governments believed in the shadowy groups existence.

"I'm sorry Betty, we did everything we could for her. Its all up to her now but honestly...I don't see her pulling through this." The doctor sighed as she ran her fingers through her red hair. Anne was the top neurosurgeon in the country and looking over her charts again she knew that even if the woman lived the amount of brain damage sustained meant that it would be a miracle if the woman could even function on her own. "I still can't believe Kimmie did this..."

"Anne, she didn't know Shego was hurt this badly." Betty said. Of course she was upset, her only niece was laying in tithe hospital bed possibly dying but as much as she wanted to she couldn't blame Kim Possible for it. The girl truly didn't know, the redhead was leaving as soon as Betty and a few of her troops arrived to take Drakken and Shego into custody. To the redhead this was just any other mission and she accomplished it, the teenager had never had to dealt with anyone being severely hurt and Betty was positive the girl would have stayed behind if she believed her own rival was really hurt. "I should have stopped her from going on these missions but I let it continue...I saw too much potential in her and I wanted to make her my predecessor. I'm so stupid...She was only a kid..."

"Betty, I know that Global Justice has a lot of black ops tech." Anne said softly, "If you want her to live maybe...Is there anything that you have that could possible help?"

"I wish we had something Anne but the only thing I can think of...is..." Betty said, her single visible eye widening as she realized that it just might work. Screw the consequences, she would deal with that later but Shego needed help now. "Project Knightfall...It has to work but it will take me until morning to set it up."

"If it will help I suggest doing it." Anne stated hanging the clipboard on the foot of the bed.

"It's never been tested but I don't think we have a choice." Betty sighed rubbing her forehead to try and calm the encroaching headache.

"Doctor Possible, ER is requesting your help." A young man in scrubs panted as he burst into the room panting. "There is a teenage girl coming in who was hurt very badly by those things earlier. There's major head trauma as well as massive internal bleeding and the loss of an arm and part of her leg."

"I have to go Betty." Anne said worry crossing her face at the news.

"It's okay, I have a lot to do to get things ready for Shego." Betty said, "I'll be back to get her as soon as everything is ready."

"Good luck Betts." Anne said rushing from the room.

"You to, Anne." Betty sighed as she walked from the room, "I have a feeling that we're both going to need it."

**...Call Me, Beep Me...**

Thanks to the few emergencies at the hospital Anne didn't arrive at home until the early hours of the morning leaving her maybe a few hours sleep before the sun would rise and she'd need to get up for another day. Sleep was something that she doubted would come very easy to her though as she thought back on all of those people hurt laying in the hospital over the mad scientist's latest plot. Before all of those schemes were kind of funny and cute but this time Dr. Drakken had seriously hurt many people and it was something that neither herself or Global Justice was going to forgive.

Her mind and heart went out to two of her patients back at the hospital, Betty's niece Shego and Kimmie's friend from school Tara. Both girls had suffered severe brain damage but Tara had lost her left arm just below her shoulder and her left leg just below the knee. She seriously doubted the young girls would recover on their own and even with Global Justice's help it was doubtful Shego would make it.

"Did you just get in, hun?" James asked from the bed as she pulled the door shut to their room and started stripping out of her clothes. She desperately wanted a shower but that could wait until morning as she already washed off pretty good back at he hospital.

"There were so many injuries thanks to Drakken...I know I'm usually just a neurosurgeon but I couldn't just leave them short handed. So many of us volunteered to help out as much as we could and we were STILL shorthanded." Anne explained, exhaustion clear in her tired voice.

"I just can't think of what Drew was thinking when he pulled this." James said sitting up in bed watching as his wife disrobed. Even after all these years he still admired his beautiful wife, his eyes roaming over her perfect body piece after piece of clothing fell into a pool around her feet, the woman too tired to worry about picking up after herself.

"At least Kimmie is safe, Betty was at the hospital checking on everything and told me what happened." Anne said softly though she felt a little guilty about what happened to Shego. Slipping into her night gown she made her way to the bed and crawled under the covers with her husband.

"About Kimmie-cub...She's very upset about something." James sighed rubbing his eyes as the two laid down side by side, his arm reaching around the beautiful redhead to pull her close so the two was spooning. "She came home and I could tell that she was crying but she refused to say anything and just went to her room. I kept checking on her but she refused to talk about it until she finally fell asleep."

"I'll talk to her as soon as she gets up in the morning, I peaked in their rooms on my way in and the kids were all sound asleep." Anne sighed as she snuggled into the warmth of her husband which helped calm her frazzled nerves. "Right now, I just need to sleep for a few minutes after the night I've had."

"Sounds like a good plan." James agreed as he took a deep breath. Even after working hours and hours he still loved the woman's scent. He loved everything about her, she was his soulmate and despite how much he wanted to shove any boys in a rocket and launched them into the sun when they got around his little girl it was times like this that he wished that his little girl would someday find her soulmate. In fact, he wished that all his children would someday find someone who made them as happy as Anne made him.

**...Call Me, Beep Me...**

Betty watched through the window down into the operating room deep in the headquarters of Global Justice. After returning to the hospital to retrieve her niece she found another victim of the megalomaniacs petty scheme and for some insane reason decided to bring her along as well since the parents were their begging the doctors on duty to do something, anything for their baby girl. After explaining about the top secret procedure that Shego was about to undergo Betty offered to take their daughter as well. After a little arguing about the parents wanting to come they finally agreed to go home if Betty would at least try to do something.

Sadly Anne had already left moments before the one eyed woman made it back to the hospital but Betty couldn't fault he redhead for it as the woman had worked herself to death just trying to do something for Shego and apparently stayed to volunteer for a long time helping the victims of the "Diablo Incident."

The two injured women were laid out on slabs in the room below the observation window as dozens of doctors ran around doing last minute prep work as they prepared to start the operations that would either save the lives of two seriously injured females or put the last nail in their coffin. The entire procedure was completely theoretical as it had never been attempted though the equipment had been built to do it. It would take an approximate twelve to fourteen hours just for the neural part of the surgery which would hopefully repair the women's brains as well as fix the damage that was done with the bio-organic computer systems that would be put into their brains.

For Shego, that was pretty much all that was needed except maybe a few repairs done to her nerves but that was the easy part as it was a procedure that while dangerous still it was done on numerous occasions to the organization's agents. It was the other girl that would need a lot more than just the neural implant, she would be getting cybernetic implants for her missing arm and leg. If it works, they would look like normal appendages since the implants would only be the internal parts but their would be a layer of epidermal tissue that would be synthesized from the girl's own DNA. Another procedure that was only just theory due to lack of test subjects but it was either do or die.

"We're ready to begin Director." A voice said coming over her com link breaking Betty out of thoughts.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Betty demanded a little harsher than she meant to as she sent a silent prayer to the heavens that this all worked out. Only time would tell though and if Betty wasn't too sure if she'd survive the time needed due to her frazzled nerves.

**...Call Me, Beep Me...**

In a dark room, the only light coming from the computer screens on a desk a tall, lanky man looks on the screens as a cold laugh escapes his lips. Finally, after all these years he had finally found what he was looking for. This Diablo crap that had happened had shown him just who he needed to get to help create his army since while he had soldiers he still wanted something more. He wanted an army that couldn't feel pain, an army that could do anything and would no questions asked. And after he got his hands on the blue man that had caused all the trouble all over the news he would have everything he ever needed and he could start his plan. Screw taking over the world, he was going to utterly destroy it. So many people, so many people had laughed and made fun of him all through out his life but who would be doing the laughing now?


End file.
